Many host vehicles, such as satellites, planes, and ships may include one or more positioning mechanisms that are used to point a payload toward a target. For example, satellites may point an antenna toward a target, planes may point an imaging device toward a target, and the like. Different positioning mechanisms may be used for pointing a payload toward a target. For example, a satellite may include a two-axis gimbal system that is used to point an antenna toward a target. In some cases, a coarse positioning mechanism is used to fine tune the pointing of the antenna. For example, the azimuth angle and elevation angle of the coarse positioning mechanism may be changed a small amount (e.g., +−1 degree) to fine tune the pointing of the antenna. Adjusting a coarse positioning mechanism to cover a larger angular Field-Of-View (FOV), however, can result in unacceptable pointing errors.